United Rebel Front
}}}} The United Rebel Front (URF) were a complex, well-organized faction of Humans devoted to complete liberation from the influence of the Unified Earth Government (UEG) and the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). History Formation After a series of counter-insurgency operations had decapitated various rebel cells' leadership, these factions grouped together under Robert Watts to help create the United Rebel Front. Insurrection Following a rebellion at Eridanus II, the UNSC began Operation: TREBUCHET, which uprooted much of the URFs forces on the planet. The URF retreated to their secret base: Eridanus secundus. In 2525, a group of SPARTAN-IIs broke into this secret base and kidnapped Robert Watts, cutting off the leadership of the URF. Human-Covenant war During the Human-Covenant war, the URF was led by three Generals, one of whom was General Howard Graves before his death in 2531. By 2531, United Rebel Front had repeatedly had its operations disrupted by a four-man team of Spartan-II supersoldiers known as Blue Team. The team disrupted URF operations including Station Jefferson, the destroyer [[URF Origami|URF Origami]] and a saboteur cell on Reach, as well as an incident in Micronesia, and a high-explosives manufacturing facility at an unspecified location. In response the rebels gathered together three stolen FENRIS Nuclear Warheads at Camp New Hope in a way so sloppy that the Office of Naval Intelligence could not help but notice, then contacted the UNSC CENTCOM and offered to trade the nukes in exchange for medicines for their people suffering from Boren's Syndrome, all the while setting a trap for Blue Team, whom they anticipated would be sent. During the Raid on Camp New Hope the rebels successfully ambushed John-117, Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and Linda-058 using an antigravity plate, they were however unaware of the presence of a fifth Spartan and new addition to the team, Kurt-051, who had avoided the trap. Kurt was able to free the other members of Blue Team. They then retreated from the camp with the recovered warheads before the camp could launch a proper counterattack. General Howard Graves was killed in the process. In 2552, when the Visegrád Relay went down, there was speculation by others that it went down because of a URF operation.''Halo: Reach - Easter Egg: Overlook Radio Conversation'' Post-war }}}} URF continued to operate even after the war. Following the war, the hidden world of Cassidy III began supporting the URF. In 2554, the URF attempted the take over of the ruined world of Draco III. They were stopped by a group of ODSTs however. They had kidnapped Sadie Endesha in 2555 and brought her to their base on Talitsa. By 2557, the URF's remnants regrouped on the hydroelectric platforms on Terceira. Spartans were deployed against the URF in a rare aphotic operation. The Reclamation When Cortana and her Created unleashed her Guardians, the URF resisted. Forces on Talitsa resisted, which prompted a Guardian response and a proper invasion. Soon after, the Office of Naval Intelligence sent Alpha-Nine to Cassidy III to persuade URF forces to work with the UNSC against Cortana. This meeting was ambushed by Created forces, forcing a retreat by both the UNSC and URF from the planet. Assets Armament The rebels also had a number of arms, ranging from military-grade MAKO Drones and FENRIS Nuclear Warheads to Archer Missiles and .30 cal "Confetti Maker" machine guns. Some "old technology that never panned out" also found their way into the URF's hands; such technology included an Antigravity plate to fool the Spartan's armor systems into thinking they were in a 10 G environment, temporarily giving them decompression sickness, otherwise known as "the bends." }} Ground Vehicles The URF utilize their own version of the M12 Force Application Vehicle, the Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier. Aerospace Vehicles The URF also used Parabola-class Freighters such as the Laden, to ferry and ship diverse equipment, resources, and weapons from planet systems to their base; they also somehow managed to acquire the destroyer, Origami. Two Laden-class Freighters were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet; they also towed the damaged hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice/''Gettysburg'' back to Eridanus secundus. The URF forces of Cassidy III also operated several F-41 Broadswords. Subordinates The United Rebel Front had a highly organized intelligence division, and a far flung network of facilities, comprised of a network of different rebel movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. Personnel *Robert Watts *Ingridson *Howard Graves *Jacob Jiles Facilities They commanded facilities such as Eridanus secundus, Camp New Hope on planet Victoria and Station Jefferson, which was located in the asteroid belt of Eridanus. They also had a high explosives manufacturing facility, operations of an unknown kind on Micronesia, and a saboteur cell on Reach. All these operations were eventually shut down by the Spartans of Blue Team. The Rebels had an impressive security system, even by Spartan standards, including motion and seismic sensors, a triple layering of guards, trained combat dogs, and overhead MAKO Drones. Jurisdiction The URF has attempted to gain control over many different planets and have created several space stations. So far their presence has been noted on a few. *111 Tauri system **Victoria *Epsilon Eridani system **Reach *Eridanus sector **Eridanus system ***Eridanus II ***Eridanus secundus ***Station Jefferson *Sverdlovsk system **Talitsa *Unknown Systems **Terceira **Draco III **Cassidy III Trivia *It has been theorized that the URF is what became of the remnants of the Insurrectionist movement during the Human-Covenant war. *It has also been theorized that the Rebel bases in Halo Wars belong to the United Rebel Front, as they are on maps that take place on Human-controlled planets like Harvest and Arcadia, or others, such as the planet Fort Deen takes place on. Sources Category:United Rebel Front